Who Would've Thought? : Deidara X Icy
by PurebloodPrincessAyameKuran
Summary: Icy and Deidara are ALWAYS arguing. But what happens when the two get shoved in a closet for a game of 7Minutes In Heaven? Something No one, not even they would have expected.


"You're so stupid!", Icy shouted at Deidara. He looked shocked, "Me? You're the stupid one!" They were SUPPOSED to be at a party, thrown by Hikari. And they were, even though it didn't seem like it because of their arguing. But it wasn't anything new, they argued 24/7. There was no stopping it. "HEY!", Hikari screams, "Why don't we play 7 minutes in heaven,,?" The rest of the Akatsuki didn't argue, they weren't really doing anything and they thought it would give them a shot to get to know the other Akatsuki girls. "Fine. But they're going first! Just so we don't have to hear them.", Hidan says while shoving Deidara and Icy in the nearest closet. "Ow! What the-…?", Icy said. "Stupid Hidan, un.", Deidara mumbles. Icy looked over at him and smirked evilly. "What?"' Deidara asked. Icy giggled and started singing 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' at him. You could see the anger building up in his eyes, "Why You…..!", he started and they began arguing again.

Outside The Closet: Hidan and Sasori shook their heads. "Do they ever stop?", Sasori asked.

Back In The Closet: "You look like a girl!", Icy shouted at him. "I am not a girl, un!", he snapped back. Icy just kept saying girl right in his face. "Hm. I'll show that I'm not a girl, un.", he said leaning towards her. "Pfft. What are you gonna do-", Icy started but was cut off by Deidara's lips pressing against hers. _What the…?_, Icy thought at first, but soon she was kissing him back. He ran his fingers through her light brown hair.

Outside Of The Closet: The rest of The Akatsuki just looked at each other. They were all thinking the same exact thing, why the hell did it get so quiet in there? "Do you think they killed each other?", Zetsu asked. Kisame looked at him and shrugged, "Maybe."

Back In The Closet: Deidara pulled his fingers out of her hair and they broke away from each other. They sat there on the closet floor, just staring at each other with a shocked expression on both of their faces. "Wow…", they said simultaneously. They quickly snapped out of it, getting up and awkwardly leaving the closet. As they walked out, everyone stared at them. "Hey! You two didn't kill each other after all!", Kisame said with mock enthusiasm. Icy just nodded and took her seat back on the couch yet again, and Deidara on the floor. The rest of the game, they just awkwardly glanced at each other every now and them.

At the end of the party, everyone went back to their rooms. Icy lay in her bed that night wondering about what happened at the party. _What was that…? I didn't think I felt like this…_, she thought to herself as she turned over in bed.

Over the next week Deidara and icy avoided each other at all costs. Finally, Sasori asked, "Okay Deidara, what gives? You and Icy haven't argued in a week. Actually, you two haven't even looked at each other." Deidara was too distracted by spying on Icy in the kitchen to respond. "Deidara!", Sasori said whacking him across the head with a couch cushion. "Something must have happened at the party to make you two like this. What was it?", he continues. "Well", Deidara pauses to make sure Icy is out of earshot, "Me and Icy kind of…kissed while we were in the closet…" Sasori's eyes widened, "Nuh uh. You and her….Really?" Deidara nodded, "Me and her have been like this because we don't really know what to do next." "You see", Sasori started, "You have to see if she wants to take the next step, stupid. Just ask her." Deidara looked at him like he was crazy, "I can't just go up to a girl like her an ask if she wants to go out with me!" Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Why?" "Because," Deidara starts, "It's stupid…" "It's not stupid Deidara! If you really like her, then it's worth it! Besides, the rest of the guys around here have been trying to make their move for a while now, so you better act fast.", Sasori said. His blonde friend just kinda looked at him, still thinking that it was stupid. Sasori rolled his eyes, "Fine. Want to hear something stupid? Fine!" Icy walked by, with a bag of chips in one hand and a bottled water in the other, on her way back to her room. "Hey Icy", Sasori calls. She stops and turns around, "What is it Sasori?" "I was just wondering," he starts, "When you die, can I turn your body into one of my puppets..?" Icy just stared at him for a good minute before replying, "…sure why not.", and then walking off. "See Deidara. THAT was stupid.", Sasori points out. "Fine fine. I get it. But I don't know how I'd ask her.", he says. "If you can't just come right out and say it, then do something to show her.", Sasori replies before leaving. _Do something…Hmmm..,_ Deidara thinks.

The next morning, Icy gets up and goes over to her dresser to get ready, as usual. When, out of the corner of her eye, she see's something on the edge of the dresser. She picks it up and smiles when she realizes what it is. A clay heart….


End file.
